


Fist Me

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance congratulates everyone on a mission, but it turns out it's just Keith left. Like usual, they get into a small argument, until Keith in turn says something that makes both of them stop in their tracks.Oneshot/drabble





	

"Well, job well done, fam!" Lance chirped in his usual obnoxious voice. Keith resisted the urge to sigh. Loudly, too. Why was he stuck with such a dork again? And not dork in a good way!

Pidge was working on technical things, Hunk was checking on the machinery for the castle, and Shiro was actually resting. Keith made sure of that. No matter what their leader said or did, they all knew he had to take it easy.

"...it’s just me, Lance." He clarified, arms crossed.

Lance, true to his nature, whirled around to face him, eyes wider. Well, wider than usual. Dork, Keith thought again, unimpressed. "Well  _ you  _ didn't do a good job, Keith." Lance sulked immediately.

Oh my god, seriously? This again? "Yes I did."

Lance perched his hands on his hips. "Nuh uh. You were all flail and we totally had to--"

Keith was shaking his head steadily as the other guy rambled on. This was childish.

"Just fist me, Lance."

The reaction was immediate. Lance's mouth dropped open in shock, and the back of his neck, hidden a little beneath his hair, flushed brightly. "Dude, what the actual fuck--"

Keith made his  _ um what  _ face. He held out his fist for a fistbump. It was only then that Lance seemed to relax.

He relented and gave him a fistbump. "Jesus fucking Christ, man, don't scare me like that! Not cool." Then he stood up. Keith swore he was still blushing a little, but neither of them mentioned it. "Later, loser."

And then he was gone. Keith watched him go with eyebrows furrowed.

...was it something he said?


End file.
